


【最王】消失的爱人

by Starrystar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrystar/pseuds/Starrystar
Summary: 改编自同名电影，当然，这个只是借用了电影的皮，剧情完全不一样是去年的最王情人节礼物不知道说什么，平时小嘴叭叭地，现在提到最王就像被噤了声一样，干因为从中间开始就是从lof截过来的所以排版有些问题但我懒得改了（因为这篇文在我文库中的后半段莫名消失了）
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 1





	【最王】消失的爱人

“最原先生，请不要激动。”  
一边的百田解斗不禁对这个女性警长另眼相看：“哦！你真厉害啊！我跟终一相处了半年才知道他这样是在激动，你怎么一下子就知道了？”  
换做平时，最原终一大概会表面上尴尬地笑着，然后旁边的王马小吉会悄悄凑上来说：“我看百田酱的直觉也不是那么好使。”  
但是，现在王马小吉失踪了。  
“我没事……”  
“如果不介意的话，”警长示意了一下，获得允许后将双手搭在最原终一的肩上，“看着我的眼睛，深呼吸三下，在心里默念十个数。”  
这很有效。  
“每个负责弹丸论破小镇的警长都必须修得各种心理学证书，因为你们的身份值得拥有最好的服务。”此时她才回过头来冲着百田解斗微笑了一下。  
“终一，怎么样，感觉好点了吗？”  
如果是指微微颤抖的身躯和双脚，现在倒是不需要用理智去极力地压制了，但是内心的颤抖却无法停止——当然，最原终一仍然点了点头，露出一个有气无力的笑：“先说说他失踪之前的最后一次露面吗？”  
“聪明，不愧是超高校级的侦探……”说道此处，警长挑了挑画得精致的眉，略带笑意地抿了一口咖啡，“那就一边查看你们家里的情况一边说吧？”  
“唔……最后一次见面是今天早上，我同他说过我要去东条桑的烘焙店，然后我出门了，在那里与星君、天海君和赤松桑聊了一个小时左右之后回来了……之后回到家时叫他的名字没有反应，找遍了也没有找到，百田君和春川桑帮着我一起在附近寻找，最后实在找不到就报警了。”  
警长在房子里仔细地看着，在各种需要详细勘察的地方贴上黄色的纸条，但耳朵也时刻关注着最原终一的描述，并在适当时刻提出了问题。  
“看来是一场朋友们的见面会了啊……我能理解东条斩美忙着烘焙店的事脱不开身，但是这样现场就有两对情侣了，恕我冒昧地问一句，为什么王马小吉没有和你一起行动？”  
最原终一轻微地皱了皱眉头，本来不想说话，但考虑到王马小吉目前处于失踪的状态，还是语气生硬地反问了一句：“你是在关心我与他的情感状况吗？”  
“多余了？好吧，基于你们是公众人物，我在社交平台上看到的不一定是真的，不是吗？当然也请最原先生理解，就算我是在八卦你们的情况，我也是在帮忙。”说着，这位女性警长却露出了一副“我完全是公事公办”的神态。  
最原终一深吸一口气：“如果你坚持的话……好吧，我确实应该提一下——他说的是真的。”  
百田解斗的下巴几乎要掉到地上：“不、不不不、不会……终一你……”  
“但当然不是王马君所描述的那样，”最原终一飞快地补充了，“是那种狂热的粉丝，她突然……好吧，我不想提了，事实就是这一幕被他拍到了。”  
警长果不其然在听到真相时顿了一顿，但她还是遵循职业道德没有多加评论，继续探寻着屋子内的疑点，只是放平了语气说道：“虽然你在一开始就十分激动地告诉我他不可能离家出走，但是基于你的描述，也许我们是该往这方面考虑……另一方面，你也要理解，在一开始这业不能被立为失踪案，除非达到条件。”  
“我明白，警长。”  
“所以，你们昨天晚上还是今天早上，是不是大吵了一架？”  
最原终一露出了些许迷茫的神色：“吵架？应该没有吧？”  
警长听罢停下了动作，回过身看着最原终一：“哦……应该？也许……算了。”  
她本想说：也许你没你想的那么了解他。然而想了想这句话似乎比较伤人，还是咽了回去，继续手头的初步勘察工作。  
但是最原终一脑子里已经自动跳出来了这句评论，并且引发了一系列化学反应，似乎王马小吉的所作所为越发神秘，每一个动作都隐含深意，一年的种种疑惑化作一个个谜团搅乱了这位少年侦探的思考。  
有时候看着这个睡在身侧的人，会不由自主地想问：你到底在想什么？  
他无助地想着，想去触及那不知道是否存在的，属于王马小吉的真相。  
随着往事的洪流，曾经最为清晰的记忆涌上心头。  
那是在才囚学院度过的最后一段时间，他笑着告诉自己，他的身体由百分之七十是谎言构成。  
“但是，不无聊吧？”  
那时候，最原终一原以为抓住了些许可以被称为本质的东西——一个渴望有趣的少年，为了不让自己和他人无聊而持续说着谎。  
然而从红鲑团节目出来以后……  
“怎么了，终一？”  
最原终一回过神，百田解斗已经送走了那位警长，此刻正担心着自己。  
“那个……”  
“她回去了，过会会有警车接你去警局做个笔录……警察当然会派遣搜索队，并且明天会带着专家来你的房子作进一步勘察……你还在担心王马那家伙？”  
“不，我想起了我们一开始离开才囚学院的日子。”  
“啊，那真是一段艰难的时光……突然被告知要自力更生什么的，还一下子因为参加节目拥有了大量粉丝成为公众人物什么的……还好弹丸论破团队拨了不少款帮助了我们度过那段时光。虽然说要在这个小镇上住满三年才能离开，但是现在看来，协议还是挺有用的，不是吗终一？”  
“不是啊，”最原终一疲惫地坐到了沙发上，按摩着太阳穴，“在节目一开始，被告知只有结为情侣才能毕业这一点，就已经足够乱了……”  
“也是因为这种乱来的节目我才认识了春卷，而你才能和他在一起不是吗？我们之中可就数他的事情最多了，几乎每时每刻都要在社交平台发动态，粉丝人数也是最高……”说到此处，百田解斗打住了话头，转而又想起了什么，小心翼翼地看向最原终一。  
最原终一被炙热的目光盯得不明所以：“欸……到底怎么了，百田君？”  
“所以那个女粉丝真的是在王马在场的时候直接，就、就……”  
最原终一话还没回答，耳朵先红了半圈，有点支支吾吾地解释道：“那个舞会……本来就是弹丸论破剧组让粉丝接触我们的机会，那个女生有点大胆，我没有及时地拒绝就被拖走了，然后她突然……”  
王马小吉昨晚放在网络上的照片，清晰地拍到了最原终一和一个穿着橙色长裙的女粉丝亲吻的样貌，还十分伤心地配了字：最原酱出轨了怎么办。  
在这个节骨眼上失踪，要是消息被公布了可是要引起轩然大波的吧？  
最原终一不禁苦笑了一下，然而现在没精力去思考那么多了。

“最原酱，果然要抛弃我了吗？”  
“真的非常抱歉，我不是有意的，我应该及时发现而把她推开的。”  
“啊啊，就是最原酱这一点让我真的非常——喜爱呢！明明又不是你的错干嘛要这么道歉，比起这个，被我拍下来了以后那一副呆在原地的样子又是什么啊！真的让我很想让你在原地好好反省呢！”  
说着，王马小吉带着一脸诡异的表情拍了拍最原终一的脸蛋。  
“但、但王马君把那个照片放到公众面前了吧，那么做又是……”  
“为什么不用你聪明的侦探脑袋想一想啊！”  
“因为……在大庭广众之下被看到了……你就先发制人……”  
“还是说最原酱觉得身为邪恶总统的我会让舞会上的其他人流出不好的传言吗？作为领导者当然是有着A型人格的举动更加有趣啊！就如打篮球在中场就投三分球的射手那样让对方篮下的防守措手不及啊！”  
“欸……欸？篮球？总之没有及时推开她我也有错。”  
“把你的愧疚之心化为行动如何？你是受虐狂吗？一直道歉的话会被人看不起的。”  
时间为昨晚的深夜，二人从见面舞会回到住所的路上所发生的事。  
事实上，一路上最原终一的内心总是很不安，不仅仅是为这一次意外，更是因为王马小吉的态度，他一次次地道歉，却无法消融这心底的不安。  
然而到底是这个态度的哪里让他感觉不对劲，那个时候的最原终一没有能回过神来。  
“啊，让我来……”  
看见了自家的房子，最原终一赶快抢先一步上前开了门，然后听见王马小吉在身后说：“最原酱啊，要是有其他人靠近的话，也不用每一个都推开的，只是要学会处理好后续……不然搞得好像我对你很差似的。”  
“欸？并不是……”  
门开了，最原终一却打住了话头，转过身略带困惑地看着王马小吉。  
“并不是什么？”  
王马小吉的意思是在意别人的看法，若不是此情此景，最原终一还不会放在心上，但是现在……  
每天在网络上汇报行程、一有事就发在社交平台上的王马小吉，真的还是王马小吉吗？  
“王马君，那个……”  
“呐，最原酱，能请你不要伫在门口吗？外面很冷欸！”  
王马小吉低着头，最原终一既摸不清他的想法又不明白他的心情，只好慌忙进屋：“抱歉。”  
随后他看清了，王马小吉翻了一个白眼。  
“今天的最原酱真是表现得不尽如人意，简直是负分！糟透了！”  
最原终一赶紧止住了即将脱口而出的道歉，大气都不敢出地等待着他的下一句话。  
“最原酱难道不知道这个时候要做些什么来挽回吗？总之先收起那副道歉的嘴脸也是好的哦？”  
看起来就像在训斥的样子，以目前的最原终一来说并不能知道他是否真的生气了——毕竟这样的事每次都会发生，但也并不是说次数多了就能习惯或者找到套路，在王马小吉这个人身上，次数越多意味着越发的扑朔迷离。  
“要做什么……吗？”  
最原终一的脑海里充斥着各种谜团，无法正常地思考，而此时一个新的念头又跳了出来：我是不是想多了？  
似乎被最原终一的迟钝所气到，又或者是不耐烦已经思考了很久的他，王马小吉抛出了一根橄榄枝：“那你凑过来，让我来告诉你吧？”  
他说这个话的时候没有了训斥的样子，平静的脸上依然看不出喜怒，没有失望亦没有期待，只是淡淡地说道，而这对于几乎已经短路的最原终一来说无异于沙漠中的一个绿洲，他迫不及待地要向答案跑去。  
于是只见茫然的侦探凑上前：“是什么……嗯？唔……”  
晚风透过还没有来得及关上的门吹过来，清凉而又舒适，但是现在最原终一却全身火热，大脑宕机。  
“当然是不许最原酱还留恋那个女人的味道……现在我都为你犯了罪了，最原酱可不要始乱终弃啊？”  
漆黑的房间里，最原终一有点喘不过气来，唇上的感官由于视觉的缺失被无限放大，于是他用着同样过热的大脑思考了十秒后问道：“犯罪？”  
“是啊，犯罪了，”王马小吉沮丧地说道，“犯下了七宗罪之中的‘嫉妒’之罪，我可真是罪该万死啊，简直要下地狱了呢。”  
此时最原终一决定不去想其他的事了，稍微回过神来的思路清醒了不少，他轻吻着怀中人的额头，而后说道：“我已经在你的图片下面评论辟谣了，你还要什么补偿呢？”  
但是王马小吉突然冷不丁来了一句：“最原酱之前在想‘为什么这个人那么在意在公众之前的形象呢’不是吗？”  
“……欸？”  
“那，玩个问答游戏吧？回答不出的话就是死路一条咯？”王马小吉眼珠骨碌一转，最原终一就知道他要来事情，可他接着笑眯眯地补了一句，“这就是我要的补偿哦？”  
“那……我接受，如果是王马君的话，我会奉陪到底。”  
“呢嘻嘻，那么这就是第一个问题了，为什么我要经营一个公众形象呢？公众形象到底有什么秘密呢？没错没错，就是最原酱心里想的那个问题~时间不限，但是回答不出就完啦！啊对了对了，这就是我们地下世界常说的‘赌命游戏’呢？”  
“可这只是问答题吧？”  
“怎么啦最原酱，区别只是你脑袋后面指着你的那把枪是否看得见而已哦？”  
最原终一顿时觉得后脑勺有点凉飕飕的，下意识摸了一下，引来王马小吉的一阵嘲笑。  
“啊哈哈哈，最原酱加油哦？还有还有，其实我并不会下地狱，因为我可是邪恶的总统啊，时刻处在七宗罪的罪恶值爆棚的边缘呢！”

最原终一的双眼因为出神而干涩，但神经机构仍然毫无反应。  
“呐，你还好吗？”前排副驾驶的赤松枫回过头来冲着最原终一晃了晃手，才让最原终一回过神来。  
“没关系，只是昨晚没有睡好。”  
“因为太担心了？嗯……昨天在和我们谈话的时候出了这种事真是抱歉……”  
“你不用道歉，又不是你们的错，而且你们愿意借给我地方住真是太好了。”  
坐在最原终一旁边的百田解斗闻罢放下手机，有些别扭地对最原终一说道：“可不是我不借给你地方住啊……是、是……”  
“啊，这个没关系的，百田君，正好赤松桑他们有多余的房间，而且还不远。”  
但是百田解斗倒是很泄气，轻轻地叹了一口气，又不太想被看出来，只好找了一个话题：“终一你太累了也可能是昨晚的问询工作在警局做到很晚吧？说起来，终一你是真的不知道关于王马小吉的一切吗？”  
车内的气氛顿时僵住了，连本来一言不发专心开车的天海兰太郎都顺着后视镜看了一眼最原终一。  
“欸……？百田君怎么知道的？我以为询问的过程是保密的……”  
“不会吧？所以是真的吗？！”  
“百田君！”赤松枫终于看不下去，出言制止了百田解斗的话头。  
“到底怎么回事？”最原终一在车内环视了一圈，这下连百田解斗也明白了起来，乖乖闭了嘴。  
没有人回答他。  
“喂！”最原终一不禁皱起了眉头，他看向罪魁祸首的百田解斗，“你们都是怎么……”  
随即他飞快地明白了什么，立马看起了手机。  
果然，虽然没有可信的发言，但是人们口口相传，由问询警官的朋友再到亲人，再到好事者……内容却八九不离十，直奔一个主题：最原终一竟然对王马小吉一无所知？！  
然而这就是真相。

“王马小吉的交友状况？”  
“呃？嗯……我不太清楚……”  
“他最近有没有去过什么平时不会去的场所？”  
“唔……”  
“那好吧……那他最近对什么比较感兴趣？”  
“不知道……”  
“真的不知道？”此时问询的警官几乎要把轻视两个字写在两只眼睛里。  
“那王马小吉最近到底有没有异常的举动？”旁边的一个警官抬起头来问道。  
他有过正常的举动吗？  
虽然最原终一很想反问一句，但是现下里还是配合调查比较好，只不过一时间他也不知道那个想起来的点该不该说，于是思考了几秒。  
“哈……你们真的是情侣关系吗？”  
现在，另一位警官已经把讥笑写在了脸上。  
“关于王马小吉的基础数据我们会问弹丸论破团队去调的，现在你可以回家了。”  
所以自己对于他的了解还不如那档恋爱节目……？  
所以这一年的同居生活，到底是为了什么？这一年竟然没有增添对于他的半点了解吗？

“到了。”天海兰太郎实施地打断了最原终一的妄想——他们住得并不远，只是有很多东西需要运过来，所以才开了车。  
“哦！你们的房子还真大啊！”  
最原终一从车上下来，顺着百田解斗的目光看去，果不其然，这已经可以称得上是一栋很大的别墅，门口的铁门被管家打开，一个侍者匆匆地卸下后备箱里的大包小包，另一个司机一样的人跑过来坐上了驾驶座，随时准备把车开走。  
现在，最原终一知道什么叫做“有多余的房间”了。  
但是他还是跟百田解斗解释道：“你看，天海君本来家里就有钱，赤松桑凭借钢琴家的才能又有着巨额的出场费，毕竟是个热门的公众人物啊……”  
热门的公众人物……  
突然，最原终一想起了一个人。  
自从红鲑团结束之后，众人纷纷回归现实社会，而有社交账号的每个人都涨了不少的粉丝，一下子从默默无闻的“超高校级”成长为真正的“超明星级”。  
据赤松枫曾经说过，她早年就参加过很多知名钢琴比赛，照理说应该在音乐圈子里有着不小的名气；王马小吉在一年内持续经营社交账号，不仅拥有着原本就不小的粉丝基数，另一方面，他的风格也令他在一年内的粉丝数量激增。  
可是论粉丝数量，在他们拥有账号的几个人之中，却没有一个人能比得上那个人。  
最原终一隐隐觉得，王马小吉似乎在调查着什么不得了的事情。  
而他，一无所知。

“呐，最原酱，你觉得自由是什么呢？”  
“是……在法律规定的限度内做自己想做的事吧？”  
“欸？这个回答意外地很‘最原’哦？”  
“不要随便把别人的名字变成标签啊！”  
“自由是……能够作出自己的选择吧？每一次的选择都是自己想做的，这才是自由。”  
“王马君……”  
你为什么这么看重这个问题呢？  
“最原酱觉得自己是自由的吗？”  
“我们有自己的房子，有自己的工作，没有什么不自由的吧？”  
“明明最原酱的侦探事务所都快要倒闭了！还是说最原酱准备两眼一闭坐吃山空了吗！醒醒啊最原酱！好歹有点危机意识！要是最原酱没有办法赚钱的话我只能把最原酱的器官拿到黑市上去卖了哦？”  
“不可以做这种违法的事情！呃……不对，这只是谎言吧？”  
“被发现了？因为我是个大骗子呢所以最原酱不可以掉以轻心哦？”  
真是不能掉以轻心，一不小心人就会从面前消失啊。  
最原终一失眠的第七个小时，天快亮了。  
说不清到底是因为他有点认床还是说太过于担心，又或者两者皆是。  
在睡前他已经调查过了那个人的社交账号……似乎没有什么不妥，不过侦探的直觉提醒着他注意与粉丝数量严重不符的评论数。  
水军……吗？可是为什么呢？  
如果王马小吉在场的话，又会怎么说呢？  
最原终一翻了个身，他实在不知道自己需要找到什么，自己的对手实在是过于古灵精怪，连一点点提示都是奢望，与他交锋就如同拉下赌场内的老虎机，看似全看运气实则要遵循赌场的规则。  
无论如何，最原终一还是一头雾水。  
果然还是要先梳理一下线索——这样想着的最原终一干脆起了床，打开书桌的灯并随手拿了一张纸开始写写画画。  
首先是失踪时间，是昨天……前天上午十点左右。如果没有意外的话，家中是第一现场。  
报警时间是十二点多。  
被带去做询问的时间是下午四点半。那个时候王马小吉失踪的事情已经被泄露了，还有询问的过程大多数也被泄露了。  
晚上警察作卧室勘察的时候是七点。中间两个半小时虽然有百田看守着，但是也要作破坏现场的可能性考虑。  
然后自己去了百田家暂时睡了一晚上，第二天联系了赤松枫。这个期间警察封锁了屋舍，预计整个搜索过程要持续一周。  
搬家几乎花了一天，剩下半天在调查……  
最原终一在时间轴的上方郑重地写上要点二字。  
首先是在消失前的十个小时，王马小吉提出“游戏”。。  
想着，最原终一写了不少词句，并在“粉丝数量”上打了一个圈。  
之后推导出的结果是……  
最原终一深吸了一口气，在白银纺的名字上打了好几个圈。  
然后，熬了一夜的疲惫终于袭上心头，说不出是因为什么，最原终一犹豫着写下那天在警察局里没能说出口的那个“异常点”。  
“王马小吉被噩梦所侵袭。”

“啊，太糟糕了，最原酱就是一个阴沉的家伙，一点活力都没有，糟糕，差劲！竟然都不来安慰我！”  
“但是不是你说要我去打理社交账号的吗……”  
“难道社交账号竟然还比我重要吗！呜呜呜哇哇哇哇哇！”  
“别、别哭啊……”  
在黑暗中，那张哭脸在最原终一抱上来的时候凝固了一下，但是那表情随即被换了下来。  
“谢谢啦最原酱，发泄完了感觉好多了。”  
“果然不是因为社交账号吧？”  
“哈？”  
“你说你作了噩梦而被惊醒，又说谎说是因为我不好好打理社交账号而发了一通脾气，现在呢？是不是可以告诉我了？”  
“最原酱，我们在才囚学院度过的那十天，是真实的吗？”  
“那……什么是真实的呢？”  
“说不定……不，没什么，最原酱也一定有着什么害怕的东西吧？不，最原酱好像天生很容易受惊吓呢？”  
“那王马君呢？噩梦……能和我说说了吗？说出来也许会好受点，拜托了，偶尔也依靠一下我吧。”  
“就算摆脱最原酱这样阴沉的恋人也没有用啦，最原酱是不会懂的，这是所谓情商高的人才会有的领域的困惑哦?”说着，王马小吉很舒服地在最原终一的肩上蹭了蹭下巴。  
“这算什么……这也能是噩梦吗？呐，王马君，偶尔也认真地……”  
“只有这件事情我不会说谎，”王马小吉打断了最原终一的话，从他怀中离开，狡黠地笑着，黑暗中被轻微的光源照的莹莹的双眼盯住了最原终一的灵魂深处，“最原酱我最喜欢了，喜欢到想要杀掉你。”  
“你听到了吗？预示着生命终结的铃声？”  
最原终一被铃声所惊醒，虽然不是电话，而是自己手机的短信提示铃声。  
原来不知不觉之中，最原终一趴在桌子上睡着了，现在天已经大亮，然而一宿未眠的头脑却因为早晨短暂的睡眠而发起疼痛的预警来，只不过看到了发短信的人是谁的时候，他的头脑清醒了一半。  
他急忙打开信箱，只见发信人“王马小吉”的署名下写着：CLUE ONE那个人的家中有着什么不可告人的物件呢？  
提示来了。  
然而不等最原终一细想，警察那边就打了电话过来：“最原先生，这里有些事情需要你到现场来确认一下。”

“这不可能。”  
“最原先生，我必须再次询问一下，你与王马小吉的情感状况到底如何？”  
“我说了，那两个人只是穿了相似的裙子而已，她们不是同一个人，而王马君发在社交平台上的话只是开玩笑。”  
“有时候言语是没有力量的，因为它们有可能是谎言，而证据才是最有力的。”  
“我不知道为什么擀面杖上有我的指纹，可能是几天前做料理时沾上去的，如果犯罪者带着手套的话我的指纹仍然会沾在上面不是吗？”  
话语轻易地从嘴边溜走，神智也还算清醒，但是一颗心却沉重地仿佛要拖累整个身体。  
“我知道了，”警长戴着假睫毛的眼睛扑闪了几下，似乎仍然在怀疑他话语的真实性，但她还是叹了一口气说道，“总之我先对厨房做鲁米诺反应，看看血迹到底延伸到何方吧？”  
“先这样吧。”最原终一搀扶着沙发的边缘，一屁股坐了下去，疲惫得很。  
情况不能再糟糕了，厨房的地板上遗留了一些已经清理过但是没有被擦干净的血迹，初步鉴定认为就是王马小吉的血迹，而一些溅洒到灶具上的血迹显示他可能被钝器大力击打，更重要的是在一根擀面杖上也发现了未被清理干净的血迹……和最原终一的指纹。  
如果王马小吉长年在社交软件上对自己的控诉是真实的话，估计现在警方就已经结案了。  
“为什么会变成这样……”  
最原终一的目光扫射过忙来忙去的警察，又看了看之前警长塞给自己的手机，不禁苦笑了起来。  
那是王马小吉的手机。  
手机是在一个储物柜的下面被发现的，当时是关机的状态，但是一开机后机密短信就自动发送到了最原终一的手机上——事后最原终一检查过发信箱，空空如也。  
此时各方的压力汇聚到这个“超高校级的侦探”身上，反而让他明白了一件事：  
赌命游戏是存在的，而这，只是最原终一与王马小吉之间的较量。  
一切太过于巧合，太容易让人们对最原终一这个形象产生那样的印象。虽然不知道他后续还有什么招数，不过……“回答不出就完了”说得一点也没错。  
而这一切的乱麻，如果已经确实地站得住脚跟的话，只能推导出一个结论：王马小吉还活着，只是自己藏了起来。  
如果是一年前的最原终一，可能不会相信这种猜测与直觉，但是现在，这个做法实在太过于“王马小吉”，让他不得不去相信这个直觉。  
也许有时候得抛开属于侦探的观察力和逻辑性，去不可预测的领域试一试……吗？  
莫名地，最原终一想起了三个月前王马小吉买回来的周边。  
“欸——我们都上过红鲑团这个节目了！为什么不能买它的周边！”  
在各位警察忙于收集证据的时候，最原终一悄悄接近了卧室里的书桌，拉开了这个大号的“黑白弹”毛绒公仔背后的电池拉链。

指尖果然触及了某个纸制物，最原终一不动声色地把它拉了出来，又悄悄拉上了拉链。

然后在没人注意的情况下离开了屋舍。

谁知道一出门就与一个庞然地大物撞了个满怀。

“啊啊啊！昆太不是故意的！最原君没事吧！”

在没反应过来的前提下，身体被剧烈地摇晃着，还好手里紧紧地握住了那张纸条，喘过气来的最原终一不禁大叫道：“我没事！我没事！你先停下……”

“都是昆太的错，昆太怎么可以做这么不绅士的事情……非常抱歉！最原君！”

“下次注意不要这么大力摇别人就行了……”最原终一整理了一下衣冠，礼貌性地笑了笑，却看到了狱原昆太手臂上绑着的臂章，“那……是什么？”

“啊，这个啊！”狱原昆太很兴奋地展示给最原终一看，“‘王马小吉搜寻互助小组’，是由白银桑发起的，现在有很多好心的陌生人加入所以已经有几百人了呢！虽然昆太不太懂，总之就是不同时间段有不同的人去找他就是了。”

“等等，也就是说分时间段换组……现在的白银桑也在外面吗？”

“嗯！她和我一起进行搜寻的哦……咦，最原君你去哪里？”

“抱歉，想起了一点事情所以先走了！”

“啊……等等……昆太有问题要问……走掉了……”

此时的最原终一忽略了一件事——狱原昆太出现在自己家旁边的目的。

“最原酱在看什么呢！”

“王……呜啊！”

王马小吉猛地扑了上来，双臂环绕上最原终一的脖子，上半身从沙发后面探身向前，盯住了最原终一手中的平板：“这个，是我画的！”

“这是……欸欸欸……？”

“呀——那真是一段激情燃烧的岁月啊，原来油画可以产生如此大的乐趣！我就在狭小的画室里不断地创作……不眠不休几十个小时后终于画出了这张作品，你看，这种笔触是很有我的风格吧！”

“几十个小时会猝死的吧……不对，这是说谎吧？因为你看……”最原终一将页面上拉，屏幕上赫然出现“名家画作赏析”这个标题。

“好厉害！他们竟然把我的画奉为圭臬！”

“不，这是梵高所画的‘星月夜’。”但是莫名的，最原终一觉得如果王马小吉来当画家的话也会用这种笔触进行创作。

“真是过分啊！那个什么高的，竟然剽窃我的作品！真应该把他从坟墓里拉出来骂一顿才解气啊！”

“王马君，不要拿已经过世的人开玩笑……还有，你果然是认识他的？”

“什么嘛……最原酱真没意思……不过我还是很喜欢最原酱！所以告诉你好了！我以前还想过去阿姆斯特丹看梵高的画展呢！”王马小吉笑得两眼弯弯，继续追问道，“要不最原酱帮我圆了这个梦吧？”

“好啊，如果这是王马君的愿望的话。”

王马小吉的表情始终笑眯眯地：“好啊，最原酱可不要忘了自己的承诺啊？”

这是什么时候的事了呢？自己居然真的忘记了。

狱原昆太和白银纺的居所坐落于一个小山丘上，确切地说，整个小山丘都是他们的，因此翻过栅栏耗去了这位不经常运动的侦探的大部分体力——相比之下，最原终一与王马小吉的双层小公寓加上一个小小的庭院就显得十分寒酸了。不过面积大也有面积大的坏处，比如只能坐落于小镇的边缘，赤松枫与天海兰太郎住所的旁边。

还好他们的住所没有像隔壁那个大型别墅一样是多层建筑，只有平平的一层，角色扮演者所需要的服装的特殊性让最原终一轻易地找到了白银纺的房间，窗没锁。

他深吸一口气，正准备翻窗而入，突然听见屋内传来了声音，赶忙蹲下。

“……是的，是的……等等，这太过分了吧？为什么要销毁，这可是弹丸论破V3的重要人员！你也明白不是每个人经过脑部开发之后都会产生那样的结果的吧？”

最原终一这个角度虽然没看到人，却辨认出了白银纺略带愤怒的声音。

“不可能，我才是首席执行官，他在这个项目上是没有话语权的……不，我不管他是否发现了什么，反正靠着回忆灯的效果还是能圆回来的，况且投资人撤资这件事他也有责任！也不想想辛辛苦苦启动红鲑团后续项目的是谁！听着，这是我最喜欢的角色扮演游戏，说什么我也要让弹丸论破V3复活！”

“呐最原酱，为什么你每次都会这么小心翼翼呢？”

最原终一想了想，说了实话：“因为王马君喜怒无常又太难捉摸，所以有时候会比较谨慎。”

“最原酱还真是诚实呢！那我也认真告诉你啦：和最原酱在一起的大多数时间都很不愉快所以没必要担心啦！才不是骗你呢！我最讨厌说谎了！”

可惜最原终一已经见怪不怪了，只是微微笑着，无奈地说：“又是大骗子的言论？”

“比起诚实者的无聊，我更偏向于说谎者的高谈阔论吧……好！这个下这里！”王马小吉变脸似的换出狡猾的笑容，紫色的双眸在眯起的双眼中露出精光，“checkmate。”

“唔……似乎没办法翻盘呢……和王马君下棋就是这样，每次都被占尽先机呢。”

“这是在夸奖我嘛！？再多说两句吧最原酱！”

“没问题，王马君的话，当然想听多少都无所谓啦。”

“真好呢！这样的话要是最原酱将来对我感情淡了我一定相当难受吧？好的！今天也要要尽力说谎！我在我们的院子里挖出了一个秘密基地哦？”

“不用在那种事情上努力啦！”

“那最原酱有努力赚钱让我去阿姆斯特丹吗？”

“……欸……？”

“真气人！我要叫我的手下杀了这样健忘的最原酱！这就打电话……啊……”

王马小吉的夸张动作像被按了开关一样停在原地，然后低下了头，目光失去了焦点。

“王马君……你这是……”

“你有没有做过噩梦？”王马小吉突然睁大了双眼望向最原终一，然后露出了一个几乎有几分癫狂的笑容，“不会的……没有的……我可能是疯了……”

“王马君！”

最原终一浑身冷汗地从床上坐起来。

现在是夜里两点，王马小吉失踪后约四十小时，而几个小时前，整个案子在公众眼里发生了天翻地覆的变化。

首先是有民众爆料了狱原昆太与警察的对话。

“……是啊，我和王马君是很好的友人呢，最近他一直在说他的‘恋人’有着冰冷阴暗的眼神，时不时还拳脚相加什么的，我比较笨……不知道他的‘恋人’是什么啊？小动物吗？”

最原终一在各大媒体人那里的风评急速下降，甚至感觉女警长看着他的眼神中都充满了讥笑。

“总之，指纹和血迹的事我们是不会公开的，这点还请放心。”

最原终一深吸了一口气，打开了握得满是手汗的拳头，手心静静地躺着一张皱巴巴的纸条——奇怪的是，即便被汗水包裹，纸条也只是皱了，并没有呈现被打湿的感觉，似乎材质与纸有着差别。

这是一张在白银纺的窗户右下方发现的纸条留言，有一面是蓝色而光滑的，另一面写着字。

“CLUE THREE，绝对不要靠近闪光灯或者任何类似的东西。”

字迹比起最原终一发现的另一条纸条潦草了不少，又写在手掌这么大的小纸条上，难免有些难以看清。

“睡着了……吗？”

也对呢，坐在床上研究着这一张纸条，时间久了自然抵不住困意——而之所以对这个纸条这么在意，是因为比起其他“线索”，这一条“线索”的书写和纸张本身就有着足够多的信息。另一方面，纸条被用胶带贴在白银纺的窗口右下方，蓝色的那一面朝外，似乎一个迫切的提醒，尤为瞩目。

至于光滑的那一面，最原终一总觉得很熟悉，但是却想不起来到底是什么。

比起这个“线索”，最原终一在玩偶熊里发现的纸条就简单多了，白色的纸张上面只有一句话。

“CLUE FIVE，说谎的人是谁？”

“呼，终于完成了。”

“这下不会断掉了吧？”kibo小心翼翼地坐起了身，活动了一下手臂。

“哈？你当老娘是谁？我还在上面追加了很多柔软的可伸缩材料，这下韧性可比以前提高了不是一点半点！”加班了一整夜的入间美兔一边整理着工具箱一边骄傲地说着。

“真，真的吗！太棒了！谢谢！”

“这种小事，就算被捆绑起来滴蜡也能轻轻松松地完成啦！呀哈哈哈哈——本小姐真是天才——”

“等等，”kibo突然脸色一变，“入间桑，有没有听到什么声音？”

“声音？这次是软件受损吗？”

“不不不真的有声音……但是刚才入间桑的笑声太吵了，所以没能辨别方位。”说着，kibo从一张手术台似的床上跳下来，四处查看着。

“咿——我、我太吵了……这真是……咳……不对，不对，等等啊你这个机器人，还有个螺……”正准备追上去的入间美兔被自己乱丢的零件拌倒了，与地面来了个亲密接触，痛的她差点以为门牙都要掉了下来。

Kibo没有理会画风突变了两次的入间美兔，仔细观察着他们二人所处的这个仓库。

入间美兔为了方便改造kibo，特意在仓库里设置了一个机器人专用的手术台，这样在维护或者升级硬件的时候可以随意使用存货，为了防止“叮叮咣咣”的声音太大还专门放了一台可以吸收声音的小型仪器——不过发明这台仪器的初衷不是这样简单就是了。

仓库很大，各种零件和器具琳琅满目，kibo一边穿过层层货架，一边确认着可能的发声源……然而就在这时——“咚”——

这声闷响代表着防盗贼装置发动了，并打晕了入侵者，kibo这次总算辨认出了方向，朝着发出声音的地方跑去，冲出了吸收声音的范围后还大叫着通知入间美兔：“入间桑！我们这里出现……”

然后在一个拐角处与拎着一个沙袋防身的最原终一撞了个满怀。

“呜哇哇哇！”

面对突然出现的机器人，最原终一也是吓了一跳，下意识论起了手中的沙袋。

只听见“咚”的一声，kibo刚刚装好的手臂又掉了下来，各种没有装牢固的零件掉了一地。

Kibo睁大了眼睛瞪住最原终一：“……呃……”

最原终一惊慌失措：“抱歉……我不是故意的，这、这……”

堪堪赶到的入间美兔手里揣着一个螺丝钉，看着最原终一又看了看kibo落在地上的手臂，一时间把带有各种器官的脏话在嘴边打了好几个转，但又不知道先骂哪个，只能作出一副气急败坏的样子。

最原终一赶快摊开手用两三句话表明了来意：“在这之前……我本无意打扰你们，只是想在仓库里寻找一些东西就走，现在我的时间比较紧张……啊，打坏了kibo的手臂真的非常抱歉，我改日一定带着东西上门赔礼道歉。”

Kibo似乎终于反应了过来：“最原君……是……小偷？”

“不是的！我没有想偷走！”

入间美兔的脑子也转了过来：“原来是你这个混蛋童贞土原，已经对本小姐的身体这么渴求了吗？不到看一眼就不回去的地步了吧？但是听好了，就算是……”

“闲话先等一会说！”最原终一的语气有点着急，惹得入间美兔又扭扭捏捏了起来，而他则转过头询问着kibo，“kibo君，我记得你向警方提供过半个月前的王马小吉行动的线索吧？能不能再跟我说说是怎么一回事？”

“那个啊，最原君，在这之前，”kibo郑重其事地说道，“最原君不反思一下自己的所作所为吗？就这么对王马君也太过分了吧？”

“kibo君，那些都是假的，你也知道昆太很容易受王马君的骗，狱原昆太说不定自己都不知道自己在说什么，而王马君也不是媒体里夸大宣传的那样被我……”

“那些我也差不多猜出来了，毕竟入间桑给我加上过一定限度内测谎的功能。”

“被我粗暴地对待，这一切都是王马君给我下得套，他还……欸？”

“所以我说了，最原君对待王马君的态度还是太过分了，”kibo叹了一口气捡起地上的手臂，又继续说道，“那些以讹传讹的东西一眼就能看出来，毕竟他们脸上洋溢的是传八卦时的兴奋，而不是追求真相的喜悦——这一点在我接触人类社会这么久之后还是可以了解的。问题是，最原君不了解王马君这一点是真的吧？”

最原终一被戳中了痛处，不禁有些心情复杂，有些结结巴巴地接到：“为、为什么这么、这么……”

“就如同我给过警方的证词一样，要我说几遍都行：每次王马小吉出现时，最原终一都不在场。”

“不，那是因为……”

因为王马小吉拒绝了自己的陪同？

因为王马小吉溜得太快了所以找不到人？

还是因为王马小吉没有明确提出过要求？

“哈……你说得对……”

需要察觉的事情，其实只有一件，那就是“怎样做才是最好的”，而不是“对方的反应”。

此时的最原终一，又想起了一切的开始——那次见面舞会上发生的事。

“今天的最原酱真是表现得不尽如人意，简直是负分！糟透了！”

“最原酱难道不知道这个时候要做些什么来挽回吗？总之先收起那副道歉的嘴脸也是好的哦？”

是啊，比起思考着对方的心情而诚惶诚恐，也许扪心自问“该做什么”才是更好的选择。

“如果最原君连这种事都不清楚的话，不如把自己丢到外面的‘焚化炉’去好了！”kibo摊开一只手，无奈地望天——因为入间美兔已经勤勤恳恳地把另一条手臂拿回去检查

但是这句话又把最原终一拉回了现实。

“对了！王马君来找你玩的时候都是到你们家来的吗？还有……焚化炉……你刚才提到的焚化炉在外面？！”最原终一想起了自己来这里的目的，突然冲上前，焦急地抓住了kibo的双肩。

“啊？嗯……王马君总是来我们家胡闹，虽然作为一个机器人我也很困扰，总是想告他歧视机器人，但是入间桑有时候很开心的样子……焚化炉的话……不是普通的焚化炉，是可以销毁一切物质的还能释放出有益于环境的气体的、经过改造的特殊‘焚化炉’。”

最原终一已经放开他往外跑了，kibo一边小炮一边不停地继续说道：“既然听‘超高校级的侦探’这么说了……其实我本来也不觉得王马君会出什么事，如果是最原君的话你应该知道，像他这种人，这种程度说不定都是恶作剧，他曾经还偷过入间桑一个网络上的屏蔽器……”

最原终一已经跑到了仓库外，在张望了一阵后找到了焚化炉的方位。

“……但是有时候他真的很过分，比如总是拿我身上的部件开玩笑、为了测试我的性能而制作各种陷阱或是玩弄我的一些功能之类的……先说好，我觉得这已经不是‘玩’的范畴了，至少我已经很生气了，可他还在继续，就比如这次……”

最原终一打开了焚化炉的门，果然在其中发现了一个黑乎乎的东西，顿时心里转过千般念头。

如果对手是王马小吉的话，肯定不会就让警方止于狱原昆太的证词这条线索，按照他的个性，所谓“死亡的倒计时”一定是某种更为确切的证据——没有什么比一本还未被完全烧毁的日记更有力的证据了，更何况这本日记若还是王马小吉亲自“写”的。

那么继狱原昆太之后，警方还会按照王马小吉所谓的交友状况一个个排查，虽然不知道是不是真的——但是最原终一总觉得如果是王马小吉的话，会把线索留在这里，没想到赌对了。

“比如这次，他竟然不知怎么地卸下了我的整条手臂！半开玩笑地说是要拿去挖出一个秘密基地。虽然我的手臂是有挖掘功能，但是也不能由他随意使用吧？呃……？”

“你说什么？”最原终一再次抓住了kibo的双肩，可这一次的目光坚定而有力，仿佛要洞穿一个人的身体似的，“那么你是什么时候、在哪里发现你的手臂的呢？”

现在天还未亮，kibo却觉得眼前的人瞳孔中闪烁着莹莹的光，深沉而又炙热，便简明地说道：“两……”

谁知最原终一听都没听，丢下他就跑。

“东西！不要了吗？”

年轻的侦探头也不回，留着机器人一个人对着焚化炉内未烧尽的日记本和一张纸条发愁。

而在不远处的楼顶——

“警长，嫌疑人在对方家里的焚化炉前停了一下后逃走了。”

“叫我们的人先去焚化炉那里确认，”还是那名女性警长，此时她正聚精会神地“挑灯夜战”——看一份报告，却还是分出神来下达命令，“太不同寻常了，这个侦探竟然买了这么多东西？啊……真麻烦……我都不想干了……”

“警长……你就再忍一忍吧……弹丸论破团队至今没有发言，我们不能随便辞职啊？”

“你甘愿领这点工资吗？我看他们快倒闭了，连‘闪光灯’使用得都越来越少了……嘿，看看现在的情况，在没有黑白熊的情况下居然互相残杀了起来？啊，我开玩笑的……”

“警长，那边的人说找到了一本日记本，”她的副官露出无奈的表情，“是王马小吉的，里面写了家暴的事情。”

听到这个，她抬起头无辜地眨了眨带妆的大眼睛：“啊？我猜对了？”

“最原酱，你竟然踩死了一只蚂蚁？”

“嗯？啊、啊……但是……”

“太过分了呜哇哇哇呜哇——真为这只可怜的蚂蚁感到不值！”

“王马君……”

“就算我在模仿狱原酱你也应该给点反应！生命的贵贱是一样的哦？”

“这就是你不吃猪蹄却把其他肉类都吃光的理由？”最原终一叹了一口气，“别说得那么绝对，毕竟我们可是人类啊。”

“是人类怎么了？人类不也是动物的一种吗？脊索动物门，哺乳纲，灵长目，人科，人族，人属，智人……仅此而已罢了。”

“王马君，科学已经证明了，人类之所以优秀的原因是我们有着语言。的确，从生物学角度分类我们也只是这样，但是所有物种中唯有人类发展出了最为庞杂的语言系统，因此我们得以复杂地思考，并且拥有意识，形成高度复杂的个体。”

在黎明前狂奔的少年侦探，不由得再次想起那一段往事。

最原终一仍然记得，那一天王马小吉的反应，双眼笑得如同弯月，促狭地等待着他跳进自己的陷阱。

“所以……拥有高度复杂意识形态的生物就是‘人’了对吗？”

现在想想，王马小吉也许已经发现了什么……不，一定发现了什么。

“也不能这么说……王马君，这是一个很复杂的问题吧？为什么会想到问这种问题？”

这段对话发生的时间在半年前。

“啊，没什么只是闲来无聊随便想想罢了，最原酱随便回答一下就行了！来吧！不认真回答的话，我会让我的属下们把你抓起来哦？”

这是王马小吉最后一次自然而然地说出“自己的属下”这个词。

“唔……应该是‘经验’吧？人类在子宫内的生长过程对应了生物的进化过程，这就是从生物上把经验统合的结果，从这一点来看，至少我认为，人类是特殊的。因此在意识层面的进步则需要神经科学的验证，看看是否也有这样那样的‘经验统合’。”

最原终一气喘吁吁地跑到了自家的后院草坪上——那里有一个上了锁的小仓库，放着一些清理草坪的工具。

“经验？原来如此，也是一种残酷的理论呢……最原酱听说过斯德哥尔摩综合症吗？”

现在，那把普通的挂锁被换成了高级的语音识别电子锁，最原终一仿佛终于找到了依托，一下子几乎要趴到这扇小小的铁门上。

“斯德哥尔摩综合症？啊……是说被害者对犯罪者所产生依恋的情结吧？”

语音识别的电子锁有一个小屏幕，此时自动亮起，上面写了一行字“说谎的人是谁？”

“是啊，这个心理疾病说明了一件事，”王马小吉仰起了头，笑意全无，“人是可以被驯化的。”

最原终一走到这一步，终是要找回遗落之物了，果然与他所猜想的一模一样：“王马君，这一年我并没有白过。”

“什么意思……你想说明什么？”

最原终一知道那个答案，那个要穷尽五条线索才能到达的游戏结局，可是现实不是游戏，谁也不能规定他一定要跟着线索走——即便如此，仿佛有上天相助，他仍然知道这个答案。

“不从生物角度来看，有一套规则，胁迫着我们，逼着我们顺着他们的选择去走……都说事物可以由人的意志所改变，那么被改变的我们算什么？呐，我最喜欢的最原酱啊，如果你的敌人是……”

“这个世界。”

电子锁发出清脆的一声“滴”，随后小仓库的铁门应声而开，露出了一条通往地下、凹凸不平的土阶路。

半年前的对话，他没有放在心上，那时候又只是以为他在说什么不着边际的话，却没有想过这段话与其他恶作剧之间细微的差别。

此时的最原终一有无数的疑问想询问：你的属下都怎么了，为什么不提他们了？你到底看到了什么？有没有遇到过危险？为什么从没和我说过？为什么……

但是这些疑问，在他拾级而下的时候，伴随一级一级的台阶，全都黯淡了下去。

到底了。

这是一个幽暗且粗糙的地下室，尽头是一张放满了各种纸张的书桌和四块巨大的电子屏，书桌前趴着那个他朝思暮想的身影。

最原终一感觉胸口堵着一口气提不上来，整个人都重了几分，踏出的脚步似乎要引起地震。

只有一件事，只有这一个，才是最紧要的。

王马小吉似乎感觉到有人靠近，半梦半醒地抬起头转过身来，看见最原终一顿时清醒了大半，脸上又挂起一贯的嬉笑站了起来：“呀，最原酱啊，这么快……”

“啪”

清脆的声音回荡在小而逼仄的地下室——最原终一打了王马小吉一耳光。

被打的王马小吉一下子愣住了，这实打实地、如此自然的反应反而让最原终一再次火大了起来，也不管这是否是这个说了一辈子谎的大骗子唯一一次诚实的时候，他径直撩起王马小吉左手的袖子，语气生硬地问道：“这是什么？”

那上面有着一个圆形的、淡淡的疤，仍未消退。

“最原酱也太紧张了啦，别看我这样，好歹是做过处理的，不会感染的……”王马小吉揉着发痛的脸颊，委屈地说道。

“我承认我确实有做错的地方，但是王马君这样也不是对的！你都抽了多少血？为了告诉我这个世界的真相就可以随意设计伤害自己的游戏？为了给我紧迫感就可以把自己关在地下室两天？我找不到你被警方扣留怎么办？你要在这种地方呆多久？你还作噩梦怎么办？”

说着说着，最原终一感觉愈加气短胸闷，明明这个人就在面前，为什么还是那么难受？难受得他抓住了自己的胸口，眼泪扑簌扑簌地落了下来。

“拜托了，王马君……不要再，不要再一言不发就消失了……”

被压抑了两天的思念就此爆发了出来，揪心地痛。

“我没有好好关注你是我不对……所以，所以……不要再这样了……只有你，才是……”

唯一重要的是他的安危。

“欸，那个，怎么说呢……”王马小吉抬手用指尖擦掉了最原终一脸颊上的泪，“我应该怎么回答呢……”

“那……答应我，不可以再作这种伤害自己的事了……”最原终一用力地握住了王马小吉的手。

“真有你的最原酱，让一个骗子作出承诺？不过如果这能让最原酱不再哭泣的话……”

王马小吉踮起脚尖，给了最原终一一个蜻蜓点水般的轻吻，熟悉的气息弥漫在鼻尖之下，勾起一阵酥麻。 

这是熟悉的句式，王马小吉没有告诉最原终一的是，他一直很喜欢最原终一那句“如果是王马君的话……都行”。

怎么可能说呢？他可是那个王马小吉啊。

“那我答应你。”

互相理解的二人，终成定局。

“是……是……所以现在证据都齐全了？好，我知道了，待会打给你，嗯，再见。”

最原终一亲手杀了王马小吉——那是怎么说都不可能的。

白银纺疲惫地把自己丢进了沙发里，一时间不知道该作何表情。

一个想法浮上脑海。

“哈……哈哈哈……哈……哈……”

然后她捂住了眼睛笑了起来。

“该说是自作自受吗……这真是……”

白银纺张开了手指，透过指缝，可以看见带着诡异而狂热目光的蓝色瞳孔旋转成一个深不见底的黑暗。

“真是最高的杰作！这就是王马小吉，这就是王马小吉啊！哈哈哈……就算给他一个用谎言粉饰的虚假太平盛世，他也能像一把利剑一样捅穿整个王国吧？啊啊，好想快点开启弹丸论破啊……”

但是目前这是不可能的，无论是对才囚学院设备的维护还是各色程序的编写，都需要大量的运营资金，现在的弹丸论破制作组连几个回忆灯的制作都要再三考虑——即使整个剧本早已写好锁在她抽屉里了。

总之，眼下先要处理这个事态。

白银纺想了想，拨通了另一个电话。

“喂，嗯，是我……不是……不，还是用回忆灯，加大暗示的含量……对，就是那个‘不想离开小镇’的回忆灯，因为不知道有几个人可能被鼓动了所以就让他们全员都洗脑一遍吧？让记者和围观群众赶快就位哦？”

“屏蔽器？”

“对哦，很神奇吧？其实屏蔽器就装在我们家楼下，而在它下面的搜索就能不受影响……平时我们上网时都把弹丸论破相关的信息屏蔽了吧？所以才会看到白银酱有那么多的粉丝和那么少的评论……啊，不过我也没想到，她竟然敢用真实账号，呀，不愧是白银酱。比起她，我们这些虚拟人物的粉丝数量怎么也不可能到达那个数吧？”

不用去白银纺的家里查找资料，光是“真实世界”网友们的爆料就可以拼凑出一个完整的真相了——弹丸论破、真人秀、宣传视频、16人才能曝光、究极虚拟现实技术……

“那么，王马君，你现在打算怎么样呢？”

绝望吗？不绝望那自然是不可能的，在听到白银纺的那一通电话后，原来在才囚学院的种种猜测又回来叩击他的心门了，叫嚣着让他回头看看这些平静的生活是建立在多么虚假的根骨上，又在见到王马小吉，上网了解了全部的真相后，几乎要放弃思考。

可他最后还是稳住了，因为他想：王马君也经历过这些绝望。

人究竟是什么？失去了一切存在意义的虚拟人物究竟还如何在这个真实的世界生存？未来究竟会何去何从？

这个真相像重石一般，压的人喘不过气来——还好，一只手伸了过来。

但是如果身边还有一个人的话，就能互相扶持吧？

“在这之前，最原酱说没有按照我的线索来行动，那么你又是怎么找到我的呢？”

“那只是……我没有跟着证据来走，而是直接去验证了自己的猜测……”

“这可真是……”王马小吉夸张地凑上耳朵，“我不会是听错了吧？我居然在这个侦探嘴里听到‘猜测’二字？”

“那……推测？”

“……最原酱……脑子烧坏了？还是仅有的一点智商随着眼泪流走了？你开起玩笑来和春卷的冷笑话有的一拼哦？”

“抱歉……”

“啊啊——真是太——棒了，我还以为最原酱已经忘记了那个唯唯诺诺的处事方式了，不过算了，这其实也挺好，毕竟这才是最原酱的一部分，就如狼和狈一样无法互相舍弃呢！”

“王马君。”

“生气啦？好啦好啦，当我没说，可不要再哭鼻子了哦？那么……回到正题，其实我也没想好呢，最原酱想怎么样呢？”

最原终一沉思了一下，答非所问：“王马君，虽然我们的存在只是虚构出来的，但是此时此刻，我们是真实存在的。”

王马小吉眼角弯了一下：“呐，最原酱，你知道吗，查到白银酱的资料后，我在她的‘动机视频’这个文件夹里看到了我的动机视频。”

“可是这个电脑屏幕不具备洗脑效果，所以我完全不记得自己有这么些下属……然后我想到了，我们只是以为自己有着过去，其实我们连过去也没有。”

他说着，抬起头冲着最原终一露出一个灿烂的笑容：“很有意思吧？一直以总统自居的我竟然是一个光杆司令，说出去可要让人笑掉大牙了。”

“是这样啊……”

这就是你的噩梦，午夜梦回，惊觉自己是一个没有过去的人，而一切所作所为只是供外界的人取乐，仿佛一个被锁在笼子里的跳梁小丑。

没有过去，亦不知未来。

而所谓的弹丸论破小镇，也只是一个更大的才囚学院罢了。

“所以……现在……最原酱，你说的对……”王马小吉一边说话一边伸了一个大大的懒腰，“我无所谓啦，要回去的话我已露面警方就不会再追捕最原酱了吧？而要逃走的话也要趁现在哦？”

两个少年迎着晨曦，在太阳将升未升之际，沐浴着此时片刻的宁静。

诚然，他们没有过去，也不知道未来从何谈起，因此当下紧紧交握的双手、彼此的温度，是他存在的证明。

也许不久之后，弹丸论破制作组的人就会发现他们了吧？毕竟，面对无所下手的未来，最原终一还是有着不少的担忧和紧张。

“最原酱，有手汗哦？”

“欸？！”

“骗你的啦，别急着放手，先说说你的到底想怎么样呢？”

他活力而又充满朝气的紫色双眸噙满了笑意，就这样看着脸上挂着担忧的侦探。

是啊，无论如何，只要他还在的话……

“我……”

太阳升起，金色的晨光铺开，平等地照在每一个物体上，光与惹形成温柔的冲击，少年的话语就这样淹没在清晨第一缕阳光之中。

**Author's Note:**

> surprise！开放式结局  
> 我也不知道他们去哪儿了，别问我  
> 以及，没有后续，不会写后续了


End file.
